


Date Night, Mate Night [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Biting, Breeding, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Frottage, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, In Public, Love Bites, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mlm, queer, unisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: It's mating season, and Zed and Candler are trying to enjoy a fun night out at a new club, but it seems Zed's instincts are going to get the better of him - he doesn't seem to want to keep his pants on!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Unisex Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Unisex Character
Series: Zed n Candler [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273844
Kudos: 16





	Date Night, Mate Night [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

“Oh, Zed…” I moaned in a whisper. “Oh, ohhh…”

We had decided to try a new club. It seemed pretty active and like a good business.

But our timing may have been bad.

It was that certain time of year for him, but he seemed to have it under control. So we wanted to go out on a date night, go dancing, romancing… you know, stuff that mates _do._

But, suddenly, he was cozying up to me with that sort of tone that screamed “I’m horny as fuck”. He started groping me, giving me bedroom eyes, kissing me far, far more deeply. And then, he whispered in my ear a mighty dirty request.

It wasn’t an unusual one. It’s not like we’ve never fucked in secret on the dance floor. Depending on the club and the crowd, it can be easy to get away with, as long as you stay quiet and inconspicuous. And he loves the risk of sex in public; it gives him a thrill, even if he’d die of embarrassment if he were ever caught.

But, his behavior was way more bold than usual. I mean, groping me? Damn, I love mating season.

I slid slowly in and out of him, not wanting to be obvious, thrusting slowly and deliberately, trying to get deep with each push in, grinding against his ass, my hands on his hips as if we were simply dancing. I gave a quiet, shuddering moan, feeling him pulse around my cock, giving the occasional squeeze. His hot pussy was as amazing as always.

“Your pussy’s so wet and warm right now…” I sighed into his ear. “You’re so dirty, you’re so wonderful…” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the smell of his hair, although the hormonal scent he was throwing at me was way more exciting than his shampoo. I couldn’t wait to cum in his pussy, and have him full of me for the rest of the night until we got home. 

“Harder,” he responded.

I chuckled, not opening my eyes. “I can’t go harder, we’ll get caught.”

“Harder, Marcellus, please… deeper, harder!” he demanded. 

“Zed, now, come on, you know we can’t do th—”

I felt a tugging of his pants, and realized he had pulled his cock out and was starting to beat off. 

“Hey hey hey!” I tucked his cock in his shirt and pulled his pants back up. “Stop that! You can’t just—we’re gonna get caught if you do shit like that!” I wasn’t mad, but amused. I snickered, “You’re really fucking horny aren’t you?”

“ _Marceeeelluuuuus,_ ” he whined. “ _Pleaaaase…_ “ He reached up above his head and stroked my cheek. “Please, fuck me hard, I want fucked!” he begged.

A shiver went up my spine. "Did-did you really just say…” I started. Oh god, if he’s swearing, then… “H-holy fuck you-you’re horny…” I bit my lip. I can’t resist him anymore. And besides, he _needs_ me, right?

“Oookay, Zed, okay, okay, let’s… let’s scope out the bathroom, and we’ll fuck in there if it’s clear, okay?”

“Yay!” he squeaked, getting off my cock and whirling around. He clung to my chest, giving me those eyes again, and we awkwardly made our way to the men’s room, since he wouldn’t let me go.

I backed into the door to crack it open ever so slightly. I frowned, disappointed to see that it was very much full. It was a pretty popular club, after all…

I sighed. “Yeah, there’s no way we’re gonna be able to—”

Before I had finished my sentence, he bowled into me, knocking me backward through the door and slamming me on the floor. In an instant, he was all over me, shoving his tongue deep, pulling my hair and shirt, rubbing his dick aggressively against me. 

I was stunned for only a moment, and then my body responded automatically. I tugged his pants and my own down with one hand, allowing our dicks to frot against each other, before sliding my hand over his ass and giving it a squeeze. I didn’t care anymore as I hungrily fought his tongue with mine – _we’re going to fuck!_

…And then, somehow, before I knew it, I had Zed in my arms and was being roughly manhandled by the bouncer as he fought us out of the bar. I spat a few expletives and tried to dig in my heels, but with my hands full (and Zed definitely being no help), I couldn’t resist too much, and suddenly we had been kicked out, hearing a voice bellowing “And don’t come back!” behind us.

“Yeah, well, fuck you too!!” I shouted back. My pants fell to my ankles and the people walking by giggled. 

I sighed and tried to set Zed down. He wouldn’t let go until I shook him a little. He was busy biting and kissing at my neck, most likely making several bruises with his enthusiasm.

I pulled my pants up, but then Zed tugged them back down. 

“Come on Zed,” I said, a little annoyed, but more from being embarrassed than anything. 

I tugged them up, he pulled them back down. We repeated this once more, and then he stuck his hands down my pants and giggled. 

“Zed, seriously!?”

“Nope nope nope!” he exclaimed giddily. He shoved his arms down my pants and rested his chin on my chest, looking up at me with a big, goofy smile and flushed cheeks.

That’s when I realized what the deal was.

“Oh my god, Zed, are you _drunk?_ ” I asked, almost laughing.

“Nooooo~” he said cutely. 

“Holy shit, you are. No wonder you’re acting so crazy! Haha, can’t hold your martinis, can you?”

He swung his body around the hips a little bit, smiling at me, before leaning back a bit to pull our dicks out and start jacking us off. I squished up against him again to hide our dicks, pulling him close. 

“Marceeeelluuuuus~” he said in a sing-song voice. “I wanna playyyy~”

“Yeah, I know, you’ve only been asking to fuck for like forever by now.”

“Then come on!” he pouted. “I want you inside me!”

“God damn you’re so horny too. Need to be bred, do ya?” I said, not letting him pull away from me. 

“Yes!! Breed me!!”

“Hoohoo, and who’s your stud, hm, Zed?” I teased.

“Marcelluuus!!” he pouted, getting more frustrated, to the point he had started grinding against me. “Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!!”

Another shiver up my spine. He was talking dirty, and swearing, and good god he was being such a…

“Naughty boy…” I moaned, pressing him tight against me and frotting with him. 

I straightened up, smiling. “Hehe, all right, okay, let’s fucking fuck.” I looked around, and saw the alleyway behind the club, getting an idea. “In fact, let’s fuck right in there, let’s leave cumstains all over their precious property, hm?” I looked down at him, and his face was bright and excited.

He bounded away from me, around the corner. I followed at a slower pace, feeling pleased and damned ready to get some revenge in my favourite way, but trying to be a little sneakier. 

I turned the corner and slid against the brick, checking around to make sure nobody was coming anytime soon to ruin our fun. 

“Well, Zed, looks like the coast is clear—” I turned to face him, only to find him furiously fingering himself, two fingers shoved deep in his pussy as he bent over, bracing himself against a dumpster.

Holy SHIT. I felt like I had been struck by lightning, feeling goosebumps all over and my neck hairs standing on end.

“Hurry, Marcellus, god, I need you, fuck me!” he cried out. I could see his pussy juice drizzling down to the ground, and I felt surrounded by his musk.

Which drove me absolutely _nuts_.

I darted over to him. “I’m coming, I’m here, oh Zed, you’re so fucking hot!” I yelped. “Move your fingers, move ‘em!” I couldn’t stand to play the game anymore, to put it off anymore. As soon as his fingers were out, I shoved myself in, grabbing him by the hips and roughly fucking him.

“Oh, oh, Marcellus, oh, yes!! Ahn—Ah-ah!! Yes, there, faster, harder!! Breed me, fuck me, oh, Marcellus!” he cried, moaning, groaning, borderline screaming.

“Oh holy shit, Zed, you’re so horny you’ll make me cum!” I groaned, leaning over him, trying to fight it. It felt so good to finally fuck him full force, and maybe I went a little overboard. I couldn’t help it. He was just sooo… tight, horny, wonderful, hot, fucking _wet_ …

“Cum inside me, Marcellus, please! Fill me, overfill me! And more! And more!! Until you can’t!!” he demanded, squeezing me tight. I looked up briefly to see he was braced by one hand, the other undoubtedly furious stroking his cock.

I groaned again, nostrils flaring, bucking against him. “I fucking… _love you!!_ ” I bellowed, cumming hard, partly because I didn’t stop thrusting. I hollered and squealed from the sensation, and stopped briefly, overwhelmed. I panted a bit, feeling him pulse and twitch around me.

“More, Marcellus, ohhh… ohhhh I want moooore…” he moaned quietly, and I went back at it. Now that I had cum once, I could certainly give him a lot longer on my dick this time.

Gripping his hips again, I viciously slammed against him at high speed, causing him to cry out and yelp with pleasure and glee. “Yes, yes, YES!! Marcellus, yes, li-like that!! Oh, ohhh, OH!!”

More spasms. Did he cum again? “Ohh, fuckin’… horny lil mo-motherfucker…” I growled, not letting up. “So horny, so horny, so horny,” I repeated, snarling. “Good pussy, good pussy, good good fuckin’ pussy…”

I heard him give a drawn out squeal, his body shaking and the fingers on his hand against the dumpster curling. Maybe this time he came? Who knows, all I know is he was really fucking having some fun, and so was I.

“Yes, take it, take it! Take it, take it, fucking take my cock, cum on my cock, you dirty shit, you horny fuck, god you’re so fucking hot!”

Slamming against him hard, I came again at last, burying myself deep inside him. I was getting tired, but I wanted to give him one more, so after giving myself some air, I went at it again. My limbs felt shaky and I wasn’t sure how well I’d walk home, but fuck, we could just call a cab right? I’ll fuck ‘til I pass out, as long as he keeps saying to keep going!

“You-you’re so good!” he whimpered. “You’re really so good, good stud, s-so… viriiile… f-fertile… I can-can… feel so much… leaking ouuut, ohhh Marcellus, you fill me so good!!”

"You’re damned fucking right I do!”

I put all of my remaining strength into fucking him to the finish, but I couldn’t go as hard as I was. I leaned over him, wrapping my arms around him, snarling and growling like an animal. 

“Yeah, I’m your fucking stud, ride my massive cock, feel my massive nuts dump a fuckton of cum in ya!” I dug my fingers into him, scratching through his fur and tugging at it. “You love my big fuckin’ nuts don’t ya!?”

“Y-Yes! Yes I do!” I could feel his hand fumble at them.

“Yeah, damn right you do!” I laughed madly, and then licked at his neck. “You like it rough, yeah?” I whispered into his ear. I nipped around the back of his head, before finally sinking into his shoulder, returning to my earlier speed to end it. He squeaked in delight, and bucked and shuddered in climax just as I came again inside, squealing a bit myself from the overwhelming sensation I was subjecting my cock to for his sake.

I didn’t let go of him for a while, kept my teeth in his shoulder and my arms around him as my dick jerked and throbbed out the last of my load for this round, breathing hard through my nose. He was moving, and when I felt him shudder briefly again I realized he was rubbing another one out. I chuckled a bit, and finally sat up.

“Haha… ha… ah… satisfied, Zed?” I panted. “Did I… get you nice and… and serviced?”

“Ohhh, Marcellus…” he moaned quietly. “You mate so good… You’re so wonderful… I want… your babies…”

“Heheh, I know you do, babe. But let’s head on home,” I said, pulling his boxers and pants up, which were absolutely covered. “Don’t lose a drop, got it?” I said, smirking as he looked at me over his shoulder. 

He smiled, biting his lip, and cozied back up to me. “I looove youuu…” he slurred. He looked like he could fall asleep any moment. 

I held him tight and walked him back out to the sidewalk, and hailed a cab. We both quivered and shook as we snuggled on the way home, completely and totally worn out. 

I looked down and realized he had absolutely fallen asleep, and kissed his forehead. 

Guess I’m carrying him inside, too.


End file.
